Compañero
by WwRicanela-RockzWw
Summary: Se sento solo durante las clases de fisica./-Hn, eres muy rara.- El no era la mejor compania, pero desde ese dia se setaban en la banca de perdedores./-Gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun.- SasuHina


**Compañero**

.

**Autor:**

**RicanelaRockZ**

_._

"_Me tienes debilitada _

_todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí."_

_Espacio Sideral, Jesse & Joy._

_._

_._

_._

Había cosas que nunca llegaría a comprender sobre la vida social. No era como si quedarse en la banca mientras sus compañeras competían en un partido de voleibol muy entretenido fuera tan malo. Al menos no apestaría al fin de la clase de física. Estaría fresca como una lechuga.

La clase física formada por hombres había llegado, y se entusiasmaron al ver aquel partido que llevaba tan solo quince minutos. Justo cuando Sakura lanzo la pelota contra Ino. Marcando un punto mas a su favor. Secaba su frente y sonrío victoriosamente, ganándose miradas de admiración por parte de su equipo. Y una gran porra por parte de los chicos que miraban el partido como audiencia.

-W-wow.- Miraba a la de cabellos rosados, nunca llegaría a hacer tales cosas como esas. -Sakura-san es muy impresionante.-

-Tsk, es una creída.-

Se giro ante la voz de aquel comentario. Casi le da un infarto al ver la mirada asesina de nada mas que Sasuke Uchiha. Que desde cuando se había sentado justo detrás de ella? Quien sabe. Se sentó alejado de todos tal como Hinata.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se sentó paralizada de miedo. Sasuke no hablaba al menos que fuera por su propia voluntad. Ni mas ni menos, ella era solo una espectadora, Sasuke estaba ahí por pura casualidad. Claro que nadie notaria la ausencia de Hinata y todos estaba ocupados viendo el partido. Solo tenia que esperar media hora y largarse.

No podía mas con la presión ante la presencia del Uchiha que clavaba sus ojos en sus espalda de Hinata. Saco de su mochila una botella de agua.

-Oye, estas sudando mucho.- Hinata se negó a voltearse.-Oye me estas escuchando? Por que tiemblas?-

_No lo mires. No lo mires. No lo mires. _

_-_Oye te estoy hablando.-

Sasuke toco su hombro y Hinata brinco de miedo soltando su botella de agua. Cayo sobre ambos como un roció de agua. El abdomen de Sasuke se le podía ver definido através de empapada camisa. Y en cuanto a Hinata. Su camisa daba una idea muy indecorosa sobre su figura.

-Que diablos?-

-Wah!- Se cubrió los ojos al notar la camisa de Sasuke, y sus pensamientos la llevaron a… ideas equivocadas. -N-no estoy viendo! L-lo juro, vi n-nada.-

-Tsk, no es como si estuviese desnudo. Deja de exagerar.- Sacudió un cuanto su empapado cabello.-En que…-

-CUIDADO!-

Antes de que lo supiera una pelota de voleibol le dio justo en la nuca a la pobre pelinegra, y sin querer cayo sobre el Uchiha. Cerro sus ojos y de ahí todo quedo en un silencio inquietante.

No podía respirar. Por dos grandes razones que cubrían todo su rostro. Hinata bajo la vista para mirar al golpeado Uchiha. Esas dos razones eran los pechos de Hinata sobre su rostro.

Ambos se alejaron al mismo tiempo. Gracias a Dios los estudiantes había ignorado la situación cuando consiguieron

-Mierda…-

-…Y-yo…lo-lo siento.- Estaba apunto de estallar en lagrimas.-S-son muy grandes…-

-Ya lo note.-

-Eh!?-La chica se puso tan roja y mil imágenes inapropiadas le llegaron a la cabeza.-…Este…yo…-

Sasuke solo sacudió su cabeza irritado.

-Era una broma.- Solo giro los ojos se incorporo en su asiento de nuevo,-Tsk.-

-Una b-broma…-

_Que debo de hacer? El di-dijo una broma, nunca eh hablado con un chico. Ah-ah! Lo t-tengo. Are lo que N-Naruto-Kun aria._

-B-Buen chiste. _C-compadre_.- Dio un gran golpe en la espalda de Sasuke, .-…-

La campana habia sonado justo a tiempo. Hinata se paro y casi se iba.

-Oye.- Hinata volteo nerviosa.-La próxima vez que alguien se siente a tu lado para hacer compañía no trates de mandarlos al hospital.-

Se habia sentado junto a ella a propósito, para darle compañía cuando sus propias compañeras la habia dejado en la banca sin invitarla al juego.

-S-Sasuke-kun…-

-Tsk, ven la próxima mínimo trata de compartir tu agua y no derramarla sobre tu compañía.- Sonrío de lado y dijo.- Nos vemos, Hyuuga.-

Hinata parpadeo y miro a Sasuke alejarse y levantando su mano en despedida. Hinata sonrío.

-G-racias, Sasuke-kun…-

**Gracias por leer, Feliz día de SAN VALENTIN~**


End file.
